The invention relates to activating mechanisms and particularly to activating mechanisms which function in response to some form of external actuation, e.g., the opening or closing of a window or door. As can be appreciated, such mechanisms are particularly applicable to alarm systems.
In the aforementioned copending applications, there is described a flashlamp article which is capable of emitting both highly intense audible and visual signals. The article is particularly adapted for use in alarm type situations. As will be defined, the activating mechanism of the present invention is especially suited for triggering the above and similar flashlamp articles. It will also be understood from the following description that the mechanism of the present invention provides several advantages features over the activating mechanism described in copending application Ser. No. 803,565. Among these include a heat sensing means and means for providing a temporary delay between actuation of the mechanism and emission of the desired alarm signals. The heat sensing embodiment assures a means whereby a fire may be readily detected.
It is believed therefore that an activating mechanism which provides the above mentioned advantageous features would constitute an advancement in the art.